In a financial self-service device, in order to inspect every piece of banknotes processed in batches individually, the whole stack of banknotes stored in a cash box are required to be separated individually, and a recognition means, such as an image recognition, a thickness detection and a magnetic information detection, is used to inspect a separated single banknote to determine whether the banknote being processed is suitable for further processing; and the banknote, which has been compared and determined to be not suitable for further processing, is required to be recycled into a specialized banknote recycling box in the financial self-service device, to facilitate a staff member to manually check and process.
In conventional banknote recycling boxes, as an example, a cash recycling system disclosed in Chinese Patent No. 201489596U includes a recycling box module for storing banknotes not suitable to be supplied to a client. The recycling box includes at least two banknote inlets, at least two storing regions and an inner conveying passage. The inner conveying passage is in communication with at least one of the banknote inlets and at least one of the storing regions, and configured to convey the banknotes into the storing region from the banknote inlet.
However, a banknote stacking mechanism of the above-mentioned recycling box is complicated, thus having a low stability, a high cost and a low operation convenience during use.